


Faith and Miracles

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: 37 year-old Claire was told a long time ago that she would never be able to bear a child, but...miracles happen some times.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 97
Kudos: 228





	1. Conception

Claire accompanied her patient to the door, feeling a pain in her heart as the woman caressed her big baby bump, as she always unconsciously did every time she attended a pregnant woman. Aged 25, she was diagnosed with cancer, the treatment was long, painful and it destroyed any chances of her ever being able to conceive a child and all the dreams she and her then fiance had for the future.

'Maybe it's better if we part ways here and now.' She told to her fiance, Jamie, at the hospital parking, after the doctor told them the news. 'I know how important is for you to have a family and children, and now, I'll never be able to give you that.'

Jamie hugged her and soothed her pain. 'Claire I kent ye were the one for me the same instant I put my eyes on ye. I'm no' lettin' ye go for such a thin'.' He dried the tears on her eyes. 'There's a lot of bairns out there who need a home and we can give one or two of them one. The most important thin' is love, and we have a good lot of it to give.'

And so they did, once they got married, starting the proceedings to foster and adopt a child, or more. First it came Fergus, they got him when he was only six-month old. The son of a drug-addict sex worker who had been found dead on a hotel room. The social services advised them he might have issues on the future, but Fergus was now a healthy 10-year-old who loved to play rugby and hiking with his parents. Three years later came Kate, her mother was a Eastern European student whose family would never accept her as a single mother and so she gave the baby for adoption just before go back to her country. And their youngest was Abby, who was three years old and whose biological mother had died on childbirth, no other family being found able to take care of the child. She loved her children deeply and the family Jamie and her had built on the years since they had married, but still, something always hurt deep inside her when she thought about how she would never be able to experience how it felt to be pregnant and give birth.

She finished her day and left for home, being greeted at the door by Adso, their cat, and the smell of dinner. 'Where are the children?' She asked to her husband, who was preparing the table with a fancy tablecloth and flowers. 

'They're with Jenny and Ian for the night.' Jamie answered, going to give her a kiss. 'Have ye forgotten what day 'tis today? Today 'tis ten years ye made me the happiest man on Earth by becomin' my wife.' He kissed her again. 'I thought we deserved an adult night to mark up the occasion.'

'It was a busy day at the clinic.' Claire said, keeping her husband close to her. 'Happy anniversary, Jamie.' 

'Happy anniversary, mo ghraidh.' 

Jamie soon ceremoniously took her to the table, a box from a jewelry shop waiting on the plate, a pendant with their initials and those of the children in a white gold necklace inside of it. 'It's beautiful, Jamie.'

'A way ye can always have us close to yer heart.' He kissed her again after help her to try on the necklace. 

They went directly to bed right after dinner, making love with the light of perfumed candles Jamie had brought for the day. 'I will never stop giving thanks to God for let ye stay here with me, to be my wife and the mother of my bairns. My life would be so empty without ye in it.' He said, some time later.

'I thank him every day too. Not just for survive the cancer, but also for give me a man who never even thought on leave my side.' Claire answered, taking Jamie back on top of her. 'I love you Jamie.'

'Tha gaol agam ort mo Sorcha.' Jamie said in Gaelic. 'Always.' Jamie answered, just before make her love again.

They fell asleep close to midnight, cuddling tight to each other...unaware that a miracle was happening deep into Claire's womb...


	2. Seven Weeks

Jamie woke up with the sound of retching in the toilet. He found Claire on her knees, head down the toilet. ‘Are ye OK?’ 

Claire vomited again. ‘Clearly I am not.’ She said.

He helped her to clean herself and took her on his arms to the bed, quickly calling the clinic to tell them that she was sick and wasn’t going to work. ‘I’m also calling the school and telling them I’m no’ going today. Jenny can take the children with her.’

‘No, it’s just probably something bad I ate.’ Claire told Jamie from the bed. ‘No need to stay here with me. I’ll be fine tomorrow.’

But the sickness didn’t go off. ‘What happens to Mam.’ Little Abby asked Jamie as Claire ran from the breakfast table. By the third day, after one of the bout of nausea, she found Jamie getting ready to go. 

‘That’s it.’ He told her. ‘Tis been three days, ‘tis time to get a doctor to see ye.’

‘No, I’m fine.’ Claire lied.

‘I can see in yer face you’re no fine.’ Jamie said, giving Claire some clothes to get dressed.

‘It’s not back, it can’t be.’ Claire felt all the air leaving the room. ‘It’s been over ten years.’

‘There’s only one way to be sure, mo chridhe.’

‘So, you’ve been havin’ nausea for three days.’ The doctor said as she examined Claire’s stomach. She let a faint “oh” and her expression changed, worrying Claire to the last of her nerves. The doctor left Claire and went for something on the drawers. ‘I’ll be needin’ some blood for a test.’ Claire sat, feeling some nausea coming over her again as the doctor took her blood and left the room. Claire felt her knees weak as she left the bed, Jamie already being there to hold her and took her to chair beside his, kneeling in front of her. 

‘Dinna worry, everythin’ will be OK.’ Jamie soothed Claire as she started to cry. ‘I’m here with ye, and I will always be. We’ll go through it together.’

‘Not again. I can’t go through all of it again.’ Claire said in Jamie’s arms. ‘How can we possibly tell the children?’

Time passed, every minute feeling like an hour, Claire composed herself enough to sit upright on her chair, Jamie squeezing hard her hand. The Doctor came back with the results; Claire felt some relief at the smile on her face. ‘Well, we got the results of the blood test.’ Jamie and Claire sat on the edge of their chairs. ‘Congratulations, ye’re pregnant.’

‘What?!’ Claire exclaimed. ‘I can’t be pregnant, I can’t even get pregnant.’

‘I know yer records Claire.’ The Doctor passed the file to Claire for her to see it for herself. ‘But the results are clear. Ye’re havin’ a baby.’ Claire examined every word, every letter on the file, looking for an error a miss-interpretation, but she couldn’t find any. It was clear as water- SHE WAS PREGNANT. The Doctor carried on. ‘Ye seem to have a mild case of Hyperemesis Gravidarium, I’ll get ye something for the nausea and try to stay hydrated at any time.’ Jamie smiled at Claire, bringing her back to reality ‘The sonogram tech has a space free for you, now, if ye come with me.’ 

Claire was afraid to blink as the clear image of an embryo formed in the screen, just in case it disappeared, she could hear Jamie praying in Gaelic beside her but the only thing she could focus on was the screen of the machine. ‘It seems around seven, eight weeks, perfectly healthy. My congratulations, Claire.’ The tech told her.  
‘You got a chance in a million.’ The Doctor said to her.

They were driving home, Claire hadn’t spoken a word since they left the clinic and Jamie was starting to be worry, he turn the car around and stopped beside the intercom of a fast food place drive thru. ‘Claire, are ye OK? Arena ye happy about the bairn?’ He said to her.

‘I am happy Jamie. This is something I’ve dreamt about since I was a little girl.’ She finally said. ‘But I’m also terrorised.’

‘Whatever for, mo ghraidh.’ Jamie asked again.

‘I’m 37, Jamie. 38 by the time the baby is born.’ Claire confessed to Jamie. ‘I’m too old. There are a lot of issues that are more common on older mothers.’

‘Och, ye arena that old.’ Jamie tried to reassure her. ‘Jenny is 40 and Young Ian is healthy as a stick of celery.’

‘But it was her sixth pregnancy; her body knew what it was doing.’ Claire said. ‘And Jenny has always being healthy and athletic. She ran a fucking marathon for fun just a month before she got pregnant. I went through cancer, through chemotherapy and radiation. God knows what kind of things might be still lurking on my blood, my eggs. I’m afraid how it might affect the baby.’

Jamie took her hand. ‘Everythin’ will be fine, trust me.’ He kissed her hand. ‘Our bairn will be born in a happy family who will love him or her fiercely. The bairn will be one day running around with his or her siblings and will be read by Fergus and if ‘tis girl will have her hair braided by Kate and Abby and will play with Adso. Even if ‘tis no’ a perfect baby, it will still be our wee miracle.’

‘I don’t want to tell anybody yet.’ Claire said. ‘I want to be sure I can bear this child over the first trimester before someone knows.’

‘’Tis good for me too.’ Jamie said, kissing her hand again.’

‘We’re having a baby!’ Claire finally let herself be excited about it. ‘A baby in a million.’

‘I like that mo Sorcha.’ Jamie said. ‘It implies I’ve made love to ye over million times since we got married.’

‘You bloody Scot.’ She kissed him, until a man in a car behind them started to shout at them. 

‘What the fuck are ye two doin’?’ The man said.

‘Hello?’ The voice of one of the restaurant employees came through the machine, making Jamie and Claire laugh.

‘What do ye say? A special burger dinner for the bairns and us today?’ Jamie said, Claire laughing and nodding. Jamie opened the window and quickly ordered some dinner, before go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the two first chapters back to back, but it would be some days before I come back to this story. Do not worry, fluff is coming all the way from the Rhine.


	3. Twelve Weeks

'Jamie, there ye are.' Jamie turn around as the voice of his sister called him on one of the corridors of the school they both worked. 

'What do ye want of me Jen?' Jamie asked Jenny. She got him into an empty classroom.

'Is it everythin' OK?' Jenny asked.

'Aye, what is this about?'

'Mary told me that ye're no' comin' tomorrow because ye want to go with Claire to a doctor's appointment.' 

'Aye, and?'

'Ye took her to the doctor just weeks ago because she was sick.' Jenny turn on her big sister's voice. 

'Jenny...'

'Dinna try to lie to me, I can see somethin's up.'

'We were waiting to tell all of ye.'

'Oh, Christ.' Jenny walked a step back and covered her mouth with her hands. 'Is it...is it back?'

'Och, no.' Jamie took his phone from the inside pocket on his jacket and showed Jenny the sonogram image he kept on his phone. 'Claire's with child.'

'Wait, what?' Jenny exclaimed. 'I thought her doctor said it wasna possible.'

'I ken, we had a chance on a million and we won the ticket.' Jamie explained. 'Claire didna want for ye to ken until her twelfth week appointment tomorrow.'

Jenny hugged Jamie. 'I'm so happy for ye two. I'm no' tellin' around until ye two are ready, I swear to ye.' Jenny said. 'So, the bairns dinna ken either?'

'No, no' yet. We were goin' to gather all the family and friends and tell all of ye at once, maybe at Claire's birthday party.'

'I'll keep the secret, Jamie.'

Claire left the clinic early to the community centre were her cancer support group gathered. She had been shy at first to join after Jenny handed her the leaflet one day, but Jamie had convinced her to go and try once and she had been going once a week ever since. She really enjoyed the good vibes the group always have, even in the darkest moments when a member of the group had passed away, and the chance of help other with her own experience. She came into the room, a buffet of tea and sweets already on the table, smiling to other members- Mary, a young girl who went through leukemia as a child; Mrs. Fitz, who was a lung cancer survivor and her friend Louis, who went through to same type of cancer than Claire herself had and who was one of her best friends on the group. 'Hello, Claire, you're glowing. And have you win a couple of pounds?'

'Thank you, Louise.' Claire unintentionally blushed, thinking in the reason her glow and weight increase. 

'Oh, what is that blush about?' Louise asked. 'Tell me.'

'Well, you might be the first one to know this except for Jamie and me.' Claire said. 'I'm pregnant.'

'What? Really? I thought the doctors told you that you were unable to get pregnant.'

'I know, it's insane. I couldn't believe it myself until I saw it with my own eyes.'

Louise hugged Claire. 'Congratulations Claire. Another thing to keep being alive for and look forward to

'What do you mean Louise?' 

'I went to my doctor the other day with Charles.' Louise and Claire sat again. 'The cancer came back. They give me six months.' Claire felt tears on her eyes as her friend told her. 'But no, I'm going to kick that timeline in the arse. My son is graduating school in Summer and I have to see how cute a baby with yours and Jamie's genes is. I'm not missing those things.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that Louise.' Claire squeezed her friend's hand.

'Don't be, it's life. We both know the risks of a reoccurrence. The cancer wins if we stop and brood about it. We need to look forward on life.' Claire smiled at Louise. 'Now, tell me. When the baby is due?'

'Mid-March.' Claire answered. 

'A Spring baby, like my Charlie, I like that. Boy or girl?' 

'We don't want to know until it's born.' Claire explained. 'If it's our one and only chance, we want to enjoy every little thing about it, including not discover the gender until the baby comes.' 

'I understand. But what do you think it is? Your mother's instinct.' 

'I don't know. A boy, maybe? We have two girls, a boy to make the family even.' 

'I'm saying girl. Little Claire with red curls.' Louise made Claire laugh. 'I'm extremely happy for you Claire. Enjoy every minute of it.'

' I am, Louise.'

'I'm really sorry for Louise.' Jamie told Claire that night at bed time. 'I'll call her tomorrow.'

'It feels a bit weird. We're happy, our family is growing, we got the good side of the coin and then Louise...she got the bad one.'

'I ken,' Jamie caressed Claire's belly, 'things are put in another perspective when you're facing both a new life coming and another one coming to an end.'


	4. Fifteen Weeks

'Jen, why are ye no' ready yet?' Ian Murray knocked on his bedroom door with one hand, nine-month-old Baby Ian babbling on the other and the rest of the children waiting behind him. 'Why ye have poshed ye up so much?' He added as Jenny opened the door wearing full fancy make-up and her best dress. 'We're only goin' yo yer brother's.'

'Och, Ian, Can I no' look nice for a party?' Jenny answered.

'Ye look beautiful.' Jamie said to Claire as she looked at the already noticeable baby bump. 'Ready to tell the family.'

'Well, it's now or never I suppose.' Claire smiled. 'He or she will soon be visible.'

Soon the guests for the party arrived, family and friends. They had a nice dinner, and a triple chocolate cake. After dinner, Jamie asked the guests to sit around the sofa and gave out some drinks. 'Och, lad, this is a really good whisky.' Murtagh said almost drinking it in one sip. 

Jamie refilled the glass. 'Just dinna wait for a second to finish it, a gostidh. We want to do a toast.' Once everyone was sat around, Jamie took Claire from their bedroom and went to finally share the news about the baby. 'Ye might be wonder why we gathered all of ye here. We have something to celebrate apart from Claire's birthday today.' Claire smiled, as Jamie spoke. 'Most of ye are close to us and ken about Claire's illness a long time ago and how the doctors told us it had affected her body.' Jamie took a deep breath. 'But sometimes life surprises ye and miracles happen sometimes...'

'Och, Jamie, go to the point.' Murtagh said, making everyone laugh. 'I want to finish my drink.'

'The thing is,' Jamie tried to recover his speech, 'Claire is pregnant, fifteen weeks today.'

Everyone in the room gasped. 'Are ye really with child lass?' Murtagh asked.

'I am.' Claire answered. 'I was the first surprised by it.'

Murtagh drank his whisky and went to hug Jamie and Claire. 'My congratulations to ye both. I canna wait to meet my new godchild.'

Soon the rest of the guests joined to give Jamie and Claire hugs and good wishes.

Both Jamie and Claire noticed there was something weird with Fergus at the moment they picked him and the girls from school. He was really quiet and he barely took a bite from dinner. 'What's happening with ye lad?' Jamie and Claire went to Fergus room to speak with him, sitting in the bed at each side of their son.

'Are you returning us?' Fergus asked.

'What?' Claire said.

'There's a boy in my class who is adopted too.' Fergus explained. 'His first family gave him back after his adoptive mother got pregnant.'

Claire hugged Fergus 'Of course not, my love.'

'Fergus, ye and yer sisters are our bairns and ye will always be.' Jamie joined the hug. 'We wouldn't even think in give you back.'

'But you'll love the new bay more, because it's properly yours.' Fergus said at the verge of crying

'Och, lad. We promise ye we won't.' Jamie tried to explain. 'The new bairn isna goin' to replace ye, he or she will be a new person to love and who will love ye.'

'We never thought on that.' Claire said to Jamie when they went back to their bedroom. 'In how the children would take the idea of us having a biological child.'

'Claire, we love them, we went through a lot of work to have the opportunity of adopt them and gave them a home.' Jamie reassured Claire. 'We willna love them less than we'll love the new bairn.'

'Not us, or Jenny, Ian or Murtagh.' Claire said. 'But how about other people? Remember your uncle Dougal when we took Fergus as a baby to your cousin's wedding.'

'Dougal is a moron and his opinions arena a thin' we should care of.' Jamie sat beside Claire on the bed. 'Now, more than ever 'tis time for focus on us, all our bairns and our family. If people talks shit, then 'tis up to them.'


	5. Twenty Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Friends.

'Are you OK?' Claire was concerned by her friend as they picked her up at her house. 'I don't want you to get tired while we're shopping.'

'Oh Claire, no need to worry about me, I already have Charles for that.' Louise laughed. 'This day is for Jenny and I to take care of you.'

The three women had a day of shopping planned, looking for pregnancy clothes for Claire and her already noticeable bump, and a lunch at some fancy place. The drive to the shopping centre went fine with the three women laughing and telling stories, but suddenly felt conscious as they came into the first shop and Claire saw she was the oldest mother in there. 'Welcome to All4Bumps.' One of the shop assistants greeted them at the door 'Who's the happy mum?'

'My sister-in-law here.' Jenny put Claire at the front of it. ''Tis her first pregnancy and we're lookin' for some new clothes for her.'

'We just received our new winter collection.' The shop assistant said to them. 'There's for sure somethin' she will love.' She added before leave to attend some other customers.

'I'm not sure you should have told them it's my first pregnancy.' Claire said. 'I do look so old compared with those other girls.'

'Dinna start again, Claire.' Jenny said to Claire. 'As someone who celebrated the big 4-0 with a seven-month bump, I ban ye of say again that ye're too old.' 

'She's right, Claire.' Louise agreed with Jenny. 'Don't compare yourself with those girls.'

'If you insist.' Claire laughed to her friends. 

'Now,' Louise took the word, 'let's spend some money. Take a look at that red one. I know how much Jamie likes you in that colour, it'll make his blood boil.'

'Like Claire needs that much to make my brother's blood boil.' Jenny joked. 'I've caught them in enough occasions, and in every colour.'

Claire's cheeks went red. 'Stop you two. It's me the one who's supposed to not act her age, not you.'

'Never.' Louise joked, as she went directly for the red dress.

'Bring a bottle of your finest champagne and your most expensive mocktail.' Louise said to the waiter after the lunch, several bags of clothes and baby toys at their feet. 'We have something to celebrate.' The waiter left with the order, coming back with a bottle of an expensive French champagne and an orange drink on a tall glass smelling of mango. 'To Claire and the baby, who probably will be favoured with extremely good genes, above all if it's a boy.' Claire and Jenny laughed at the loud toast Louise started. 'I mean it, her husband is damn hot.' She told to an old lady who judged them from a nearby table. 

'Oh, Louise!' Claire said as Jenny wheezed beside her. 

'To your beautiful family, Claire. God bless you all.' Louise carried on. 'And to life. To enjoy it from the moment you take your first breath to the moment you take your last.' The women clinked her glasses, and drank their drinks. 

'Thank you too for coming with me today.' Claire said to her companions

'God knows ye're too self-conscious to do it alone.' Jenny said, making Claire and Louise laugh again.

'It's not that.' Claire answered to Jenny. 'It's just, it still feels surreal, you know. After all this time it would never happen...'

'Claire, everythin' is OK.' Jenny said again. 'Ye're healthy, the bairn is healthy, 'tis happenin'.' Jenny refilled her glass and Louise. 'Let's do another toast. For my four bonny nephews and nieces, the three at home and the one comin' soon and no one expected.' Glasses were clinked again.

'I'm paying.' Louise said, some time later when the bill made its way to the table.

'No, Louise, it's too much.' Claire asked her friend. 'Let's at least divide it. You also payed for the toys.'

'No, no, no.' Louise insisted. 'I'm not having so many more occasions to be generous.' She placed her card on the plate. 'And it's the money I earned with my hard work, I'm spending it as I want it before Charles gives it to some young, pretty girl he might find after I'm gone.'

'Oh Louise.' Claire said to her friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time- Christmas Family TIme...


	6. Twenty Four Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fluffy Frasers

Claire was awoken by her husband’s rustling around. It was Christmas day and there was a lot to do before the children woke up. ‘Good morning, mo Sorcha.’ He kissed her and her baby bump.

‘Good morning.’ Claire grabbed Jamie for another kiss before he left for the toilet, grimacing then as the baby kicked her. What a miracle was to feel her child moving inside. ‘Merry Christmas Little One.’

‘Can we open a present before go to Auntie and Uncle’s house?’ Kate asked during breakfast- eggs, bacon, and porridge and because of the day, gingerbread cookies they had decorated with the children the day before. 

‘Ye ken the tradition.’ Jamie said, sitting at the table with his family. ‘No gifts before lunch time.’ The children grumbled at their father’s words. 

‘Can we make an exception Da?’ Fergus took the word. ‘We really want to open some presents now.’

‘I suppose it won’t hurt break the tradition once every now and then.’ Claire said, aligning with the children.

Jamie sighed and smiled at his growing family. ‘Och, if everyone is against me on this, I suppose we can open one present before go to your uncle and aunt’s house.’ The children cheered and Claire kissed him. ‘But no’ before breakfast is done.’

After breakfast, Jamie and Claire cleaned the kitchen while the children run out of the kitchen. ‘No openin’ any boxes until we are there.’ Jamie said as they left. Jamie and Claire left the kitchen to find the living room empty, all the boxes neatly piled up under the tree. ‘Where are they? First they ask for the presents and now they are no’ even here.’ Jamie said of the scene. The children came down the stairs few seconds later, holding boxes Jamie and Claire had no idea where they came from.

‘What is all this?’ Claire asked. 

‘We made some presents for the new bairn.’ Little Abby proudly pronounced, giving Claire a tidily wrapped parcel to Claire.

‘Auntie Jenny, Uncle Ian and Murtagh helped.’ Kate finished her sister’s speech.

‘We wanted to give them to you before go to Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian’s house.’ Fergus talked next.

Claire felt tears on her eyes, she and Jamie hugged the children before sit in the sofa to open the gifts. ‘The baby is going to have the best siblings in the World.’ Claire said a wide smile on her face.

‘This is mine.’ Abby said as they opened the gift, a picture of the family, including the new baby on a frame decorated with rainbow coloured glitter. ‘The bairn has red hair because Auntie Jenny says that she thinks it’s goin’ to have red hair like Da.’ 

Claire hugged the drawing, proud of her children. ‘It’s beautiful, I love it.’ 

‘It’s verra bonnie, Abby.’ Jamie hugged his youngest daughter. ‘We need to put it on a place of honour in the nursery.’

‘Now, ‘tis my turn.’ Kate took the word and walked to give Jamie and Claire her present, a crocheted elephant with a bowtie. ‘Auntie Jenny taught how to do it.’ Kate explained. ‘And I chose and elephant because ‘tis my favourite animal.’

‘I bet the new bairn is goin’ to love elephants too thanks to it Kate, mo ghraidh.’ Jamie said, as Claire lain her head on Jamie’s shoulder, overwhelmed by the love her children were already showing to their new sibling. 

‘Mine is a bit bigger than theirs.’ Fergus said, giving his box to Jamie. Inside they found a cradle mobile, with photos of the family on each arm. ‘I labelled them, so the bairn learns who’s who. Murtagh let me work in his workshop these days. Sorry we lied to you about what we were doing.’

‘You don’t have anything to apologize for.’ Claire said, hugging Fergus. ‘This is all beautiful. You...’ The floodgates finally open and tear runs down Claire’s face. ‘You are the most wonderful children anyone could ask for.’ Jamie surrounded Claire with his arm.

‘I am so proud of ye.’ Jamie opened his other arms, so the children could join another family hug. ‘And I assure ye that the new bairn is goin’ to love ye so much.’

The rest of the day passed happily. Lunch at Jenny and Ian’s was as delightful as it always was, Claire feeling a bit of nausea with the smell of the wine as the only issue. The children played and made a mess in the Murray’s living room as they opened up their gifts and played with cars, dolls, plushie animals and videogames for Fergus and Young Jamie, while the adult enjoyed Christmas movies, drinks, and in the case of Murtagh, a short nap on Ian’s favourite chair.

The children were yawning by the time the Frasers were back to their house, Jamie having to take Abby in his arms as they walked into the house. Jamie and Claire saw them to change in their Christmas pyjamas and brush their teeth before the quickly fell asleep on their beds. Jamie and Claire kissing them goodbye and covering them with their blanket in turn before finally direct themselves to their own bedroom. ‘It will be four of them by next Christmas Day.’ Jamie said as they walked by the nursery’s door, still being arranged.

‘An eight-month baby babbling and crawling like Young Ian.’ Claire said as she sat on the bed, Jamie kneeling with her to help her take off her socks. ‘I can’t wait to see it next year.’

‘That reminds me.’ Jamie said, leaving Claire’s side to pick up a box with a red bow from the wardrobe. ‘I have a wee thin’ for the bairn too.’ Claire opened the box and found two Christmas stockings, matching the ones they have for them and the children, an F and a B embroidered on each of them. ‘We dinna ken yet if the bairn is goin’ to be a lad or a lass. So I bought one with the initial of the name I have thought for each gender.’

‘A name...’ Claire laughed. ‘How the hell I forgot about the baby needing a name.’ Jamie sat beside her and she kissed him. ‘Which names do you have then?’

‘Faith for a lass.’ He took the one with the F. ‘Because the bairn is a miracle and I have been prayin’ a lot in these months for it being healthy. Bridget as a middle name, a saint patron for newborns babes and pregnant women. And then Claire, after ye.’

‘Faith Bridget Claire Beauchamp Fraser.’ Claire said, enjoying how it sounded together. ‘I like it. And for a boy?’

‘Brian, after my Da. Henry after yer Da and then Alexander after me.’ Jamie answered.

‘That’s a great name too.’ Claire kissed her husband again. ‘Faith or Brian, do you like them?’ She asked to her bump, a foot being felt for both Jamie and Claire as an answer. ‘I think he or she likes its future name.’

‘I am glad to hear that, mo chridhe.’ Jamie kissed Claire’s bump. ‘We canna wait to see ye playin’ with yer siblin’s on next Christmas Day.’


	7. Twenty Nine Weeks

‘Claire, yer cervix is too thin.’ The doctor had announced to Claire and Jamie on their last visit. ‘There’s a risk of premature labour. I must put ye on bed rest for a few weeks.’

Claire was sit in bed, caressing her baby bump while Jamie got ready to go to work. ‘I’m leavin’ ye the computer, snacks and drinks, magazines, and the phone.’ Jamie kissed her. ‘And Ian is goin’ to be downstairs, workin’, if yer need anythin’ from the livin’ room or the kitchen.’ The children Came into the room to kiss their mother goodbye before left for school.

‘I wish I could stay with ye, Mam.’ Kate said as she hugged Claire. ‘Maths is borin’.’

‘And they only got weirder as you grow.’ Fergus announced, making his sister pout.

‘I’ll call ye between every class.’ Jamie kissed Claire again.

‘We’ll be fine.’ Claire answered, being sure to get yet another kiss before Jamie left with the children.

Morning passed, Claire first tried to sleep and then passed sometime in Netflix, trying to find something interesting to watch, but by lunch time, she was really bored. She wasn’t normally that of a lazy person, always with a plan for day, whatever it was shopping, fun with Jamie and children or a project at home. She kept rolling up and down Netflix main page before Ian came up the stairs with a tray with Jenny’s famous chicken soup, roasted vegetables and juice.

‘How is it going downstairs?’ Claire asked to her brother-in-law. ‘What is Young Ian doing?’

‘He’s sleepin’ right now.’ Ian answered. ‘But he’ll wake up soon for lunch, that’s why I got it for ye first.’ Ian gave the tray to Claire.  
‘Thank you Ian.’

‘And how’s it goin’ for ye?’

‘I’m bored.’ Claire confessed. ‘I don’t like to be stuck on one room, you know me.’

‘I ken, right.’ Ian answered. ‘But look at it from this side. Better stuck in bed few weeks for somethin’ good as to protect yer bairn for bein’ born too soon, than be stuck in bed for months because of some arsehole who thought that three whiskys for lunch and drivin’ was a good idea.’ Ian tapped his prosthetic leg to emphasize the memory of the drunk driver who had run over Ian’s motorbike few years in the past causing the lost of his leg.

‘That’s a really good way to see it, Ian.’ Claire smiled at him.

‘If ye need anythin’ else, I’ll be downstairs.’ Ian said, before start getting ready to leave the room.

‘Wait!’ Claire stopped him, an idea coming on her head. ‘Would you pass me the blue box on top of the wardrobe?’

‘Of course.’ Ian did what Claire asked before finally leave the room. ‘I’ll see ye later, Claire. ‘He added before close the door.

‘Thank you Ian.’ Claire said to Ian, while reaching for the box. She opened it, taking out the contents of the box, old family photos in albums and envelopes. ‘OK, little one, are you ready for a lesson on your family?’ She opened the first album, photos of Claire as a child and a teenager. ‘This is me, as a newborn. That’s my mother, Julia, and my father, Henry. They were both doctors, they met at Uni and they never parted ways again. And even knowing how good doctors they were, I was...well, an accident.’ Claire took a photo of her parents’ wedding, her mother, heavily pregnant. ‘They had already decided to get married once they both had finished their studies, but one year before that goal, your grandmother discovered she was pregnant with me, and so, they quickly organised a wedding at the council offices.’ Claire laughed and kept going around the album. ‘This is the last Christmas I passed with them, I was five. They had an accident few months later; coming home from the hospital they worked. I was a school when the headmaster came for me, telling me that I was going to stay with her for sometime at her office until my uncle came to pick me up. ‘She felt a tear coming to her eye. ‘I miss them. I wish they had had the chance to meet your father and all of you. I bet your grandfather and your godfather, Murtagh, would have taken each other like fire.’

Claire closed the album and took an envelope. ‘Oh, look at this one.’ It was a photo of her friend Hector’s 22nd birthday party, the day she and Jamie met each other. ‘I was friends with Hector, and your father was friends with John, Hector’s boyfriend, now husband. I went to party alone. I had just discovered the boyfriend I had back then, Frank, had cheated on me with one of his classmates.’ Claire looked for more photos of the party. ‘And your father was there invited by John. Frank came half way through the party to talk with me, I told him to fuck off but he didn’t left and became weird. Your father came to protect my honour, your father words. Frank tried to provoke a fight, but he had no chances against your father, a whole six inches taller than Frank was. Your father drove me home after I drank my troubles with him. And then, he called me the next day, after he got my phone number from Hector.’ She looked inside the box for a set of photo booth photos.’ There it is. Your father and I’s first date. We went to the amusement park. Your father got sick after a ride on the roller coaster, and I of course, fell in love with his idiot arse. We made these photos once he had recovered his normal colour.’ Claire kept looking at photos and almost burst on tears at the sight of one from the Christmas after she had been diagnosed with cancer. Her bald hair covered on a Christmas themed scarf Jenny had made for her. Claire looked closely at the girl on the photo, she was smiling, but you could see in her eyes the sadness she felt thinking about how those days might be her last holidays. She sighed and looked at Jamie, his red hair so short it was almost invisible. ‘The very next day I had to shave my head because of the treatment, he disappeared early in the morning and came home hours later with his head also shaved.’ Jamie laughed. ‘He wasn’t going to let me go through that alone. I fucking hated him for that, I love his hair. But...I was also loving how incredible of man he has always been.’

Claire put the envelope back on the box, except for the Christmas photo, and took another album. ‘This is Fergus’ first day at home. We thought we would be waiting years on the queue to adopt a child, but like six, seven months later, the social services called us about Fergus. He was so small and fragile for his age, but as soon as he became our son, he started to thrive. His first word was Mam, one day I was feeding him breakfast. I cried so hard, your father had to finish with the meal.’ Claire laughed. ‘Then your sister, Kate. We actually met her biological mother the day we brought her home. We gave her our address, if she wanted to know anything about your sister’s growth, but she’s never done it until now. Who knows why? And finally is your sister Abby. She was another story. We actively waited for Fergus and Kate, and we were open to get eventually another child and so we stayed on the foster home list. One day, the social services called us to ask if we would be interested in foster a newborn that had lost her mother in childbirth. They gave Abby to us thinking it would be temporal, but by the time they came and checked for her to go to a children house we couldn’t let her go and we adopted her too.’ Claire finished the album. ‘And now it’s your turn to come to the family, not yet of course, you have to keep where you are for few more weeks. But I really look forward to see you taking your place on family photos with your father, your siblings and I.’

Jamie came back around six, to find his wife still looking at old photos. ‘A trip to old memories, mo ghraidh?’ He kissed her and caressed the bump, feeling the baby moving.

‘I was bored, and I thought it would be a good idea.’ Claire answered, taking the Christmas photo. ‘Do you remember this?’ She asked to him.

‘Aye, I do.’ Jamie sat beside Claire on the bed. ‘I remember Murtagh askin’ me how much I had drunk before cut my hair.’

‘I wondered the same, to be honest.’ Claire said to him.

‘I ken, but I couldna see yer face while the hairdresser shaved yer hair, and how much it affected ye and dinna do nothin’ to make ye feel better.’ Claire kissed him again. ‘’Twas also a way to let ye clear that I wasna leavin’ yer side while ye were goin’ through all that.’

‘I actually thought you were an idiot for doing something like that.’ Claire said to him. ‘But it did actually make me feel better and less alone.’

‘Then it served its purpose.’ Fergus knocked on the door, telling them that Jenny had made dinner for them. Jamie kissed Claire again and went down for a serve for Claire and another for himself, he was dining with his wife, and no one was going to stop him.


	8. Thirty Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

Claire could feel a somber tone in Jamie's behaviour as soon as came into the room. 'Jamie, are you OK?' She asked as he threw his jacket on a chair instead of hanging it up on the hook on the door. 'Did something happen in school today?' She could hear the children around, what it relieved her, but she knew deep inside her there was something else in her husband's head. He sat by her side in the bed, taking her hand and kissing it. 'Mo ghraidh.' He caressed her cheek, before tell her his news. 'I got a call this afternoon, about Louise.'

'Oh God.' Claire felt tears on her eyes. 'Did she...?'

'No' yet.' Jamie tried to wipe the tears from Claire's face. 'Charles told me that her health has been taking a turn for the worse since the last time ye saw each other. The doctors dinna give her more than a few days. She wants to talk with ye for a last time and Charles asked me if we could organise somethin' on Zoom tomorrow or Sunday.'

'Of course,' Claire soon answered. 'Whenever he thinks it's best.'

'I'll call him now to see when 'tis good for him.' Jamie said, taking his phone from his trousers back pocket. Claire cried silently as Jamie talked his her friend's husband, remembering all their friendship since they had found each other on the support group, bonding through their experiences, treatment and the fact they were both the only non-Scottish born in the group, as Louise had been born in France and moved after met her husband while both were studying on a Paris University. 'Aye, I'll see ye two then. Send my best wishes to Louise and the lads.' Jamie finished leaving the phone on his side of the bed. 'Tomorrow around 4pm is good for them.'

'I can't believe...' Jamie hugged her tightly, trying to sooth her pain.

Claire passed a good part of the next day looking at the clock on the bedside table, waiting for the meeting with Louise. Jamie decided to take the children to Jenny's house, so to not worry them if one of them overheard the conversation or saw Claire crying. He also tried to make Claire as comfy as he could for the task ahead. Soon after 4pm, the bell rung for the conversation with Louise, Claire gasped at how thin and frail she was. 'Hello Claire,' She stopped due a fit of coughing, Jamie squeezed her hand as they saw Charles helping Louise with a glass of water until she was able to talk with Claire again. 'How are you and my goddaughter?' She was finally able to finish.

'You are still convinced it's going to be a girl.' Claire tried to smile, but her eyes let her real feelings show.

'Yes, I put fifty pounds at a girl to St. Peter and I'm going to collect my money when I'm going to meet him.' Louise said, making Claire laugh, between her tears. 'I hope there's a good cocktail bar in heaven I can spend that money in, maybe with France Gall. I've always liked her music.'

'Good lord Louise.' Claire said, smiling again. 'I can't believe you're still making jokes.'

'It's a bit late to change now.' She suffered another coughing fit, Charles helping her with more water. 

'I'm going to miss you so much.' Claire finally said. 'I can't believe this is the last time we...' She broke down, Jamie passing her a tissue and throwing his arm around her shoulders.'

'It's not.' Louise said. 'We'll see each other again, in many, many decades when you come here.' Louise sighed. 'You know, I'm keeping that money to invite your old arse when you come to heaven. I'll look for a place with easy access for you and your walking aid. We'll talk about your children and grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren.' Claire smiled again. 'I'll pass the time bullying God into give my goddaughter the good live she deserves.' Claire wheezed, trying not laugh loudly. 'I'll miss you too Claire. Have a good live, enjoy every second of it with Jamie and the children. Give me a thought every now and then, but don't cry, I'll be fine, waiting for my best friend with a cold drink and some gossip.'

Claire woke up a couple of days later with the sound of a phone ringing and Jamie's voice. 'Aye, it was for the best I suppose...I'll tell Claire...send my condolences to the lads...Aye, I'll be there.'

Claire tried to sit in the bed, tears already rolling down her face, her voice trembled as the question came out of her voice. 'Louise?'

'Through the night.' Jamie simply answered before hug her and try to console her.

Jamie and Jenny represented the family at Louise's funeral. They sat just behind the family as the service was celebrated in both English and French. Charles and Charlie, Louise's eighteen years old son were stoic and silent as the service went, but David, only a fifteen-year-old lad, soon broke down and had to be consoled by his grandmother, Louise's mother. 'Claire sends ye her best wishes.' Jamie shook hands with Charles on the church's garden after the funeral was over and waited for the casket to be loaded on the hearse for the burial. 'She wishes she could be here today.'

'Tell her that I understand.' Charles said. 'She must think first on her and the bairn.' He sighed and checked on her sons, waiting with Louise's mother and sister, Jenny being the mother hen she was, talking with them. 'I should thank ye.'

'Whatever for?' Jamie asked.

'Yer bairn was one of the last thin's that made Louise truly happy.' Charles explained. 'She was using all her strength to live enough to meet it and to see Charlie graduatin'. Those were her dreams, but she couldna...'

Jamie hugged his friend. 'She's relieved of all pain now.' Jamie said. 'That's what ye and yer lads should think of. She's at peace.'

'I...I want ye to come to our house after the burial.' Charles explained as the hearse moved to the front of the church to start the drive to the cemetery. 'Louise brought this huge hamper of baby thin's for yer bairn. It arrived this mornin' as we prepared for the funeral, the face of the postman when he asked for Louise and saw everyone dress in black was...' Charles sighed. 'She also bought thin's for the lads and for me. Post time is goin' to be hard for a few days.' 

Jamie arrived at home to see that Claire had been crying again, her lunch barely touched on the bedside table. She broke down again as he showed her the basket, woven with a pink ribbon and full to the brim in pink baby clothes and a big plushie with holding a signal saying All My Love. Aunt Louise in Heaven. Jamie hold her for as long as it was needed for him to be there. The children, who had finally been informed of the news, also came to try to make their mother a bit happier after the lost of her friend. Jamie decided to let the children to stay in the bed to watch a movie and sleep with them in the big bed for a night, making sure they gave Claire as much love as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big day is coming in the next chapter...


	9. Thirty Five and a Half Weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Frasers to win a new member.

Three more days, Claire thought as she looked the date on the computer. Three more days and she would reach thirty six weeks of pregnancy, the golden goal, and finally being freed from bed rest. She couldn't wait to be able to stand and go around for more than a few minutes. And more in a day like today, she thought as the voices of children rose from the garden, it was Abby's fourth birthday and she missed being able to be down there in the party. She had been able to organize it from the computer, sending emails to bakers and buying stuff from Amazon for the decorations which she had then driven Jamie crazy about. 'I just want everything to look perfect, so Abby doesn't feel bad I'm not there.' Claire had told Jamie the day before through facetime, while he worked on the garden.

'Och, lass, she's four.' Jamie had reasoned with her. 'At that age she will be more interested in the cupcakes and the new toys than in the adults present.' 

Jamie had come just before the party was due to start with some snacks and cupcakes Claire could feel she was part of the party and opened the windows she could hear the music and the games. 'I'll be coming every now and then to check on ye two.' Jamie kissed her lips and her belly.

'Oh, go and have fun on the party while I'm getting bored here.' Claire overacted, making Jamie laugh. 'My back hurts a lot today also.'

'Just three more days, mo Sorcha.' Jamie said before leave the room to receive the first guests, the Murrays and Murtagh, who also came upstairs to say hi before go to the garden. A couple of hours passed, with Claire trying to focus on a movie while her back kept bothering her. She heard the children playing blind man's bluff with Murtagh and raced the garden to win bags of sweets, Claire had painstakingly done the day before. Claire heard the family and the children sing Happy Birthday to Abby at cake's time, and decided to try to at least reach the window to see Abby blow the candles. It happened then, as she tried to stand up from the bed, that a rush of liquid came down her legs as the strongest bold of pain came up her back. 'Oh God.' She tried to reach the phone to call Jamie down in the garden, and thank god he had it on the hand at the moment, filming Abby tasting the cake when the call came up.

'Dinna fash lass,' Jamie gleefully answered. 'I'm comin' with a slice for ye in a minute.'

Claire screamed, and Jamie's face went white. 'Claire, are ye...?'

'Yes, the baby is coming.' Claire panted in the phone. 

Jamie quickly told Jenny, Ian and Murtagh, before run inside the house and up the stairs to find Claire laying on bed, her legs still hanging from the side. 'Jamie!' He took the bag that had been ready for few weeks from the wardrobe alongside a woolly jacket to cover Claire's nightgown. Murtagh also came upstairs to help Jamie move Claire down and to the car in the garage.

'What's happenin' to Mam?' Abby said to her Aunt Jenny as her birthday party got interrupted.

'Yer new siblin' is comin' Jenny answered the girl. 'And yer da and Murtagh have to take yer mam to the hospital to receive him or her.'

'Should we keep some cake for the bairn?' Abby said next, making everyone laugh. 

'No, 'tis OK.' Jenny said again. 'Just let's go back to the party and open yer presents.'

'My wife is in labour.' Jamie run to the reception of the hospital as Murtagh kept at Claire's side. 'I need her doctor here.' Soon a nurse came with a wheelchair for Claire and they went up to the maternity floor where a room was already being prepared for her.

'We almost make to thirty six weeks Claire.' Her doctor said to her when she came to check on her. 

'Fraser are stubborn as shit.' Claire said, the last word being emphasized by a contraction. 

Time passed, too much time for Claire's taste as she saw night fell through the window of her room. 'I can't believe I passed so long brooding about going through this.' She said as another hard contraction came, making Jamie laugh. 'Laughing at me, you bloody bastard. This is your fault. You and and your gigantic genes. The baby would already be here if not for your size.' Jamie laughed again to Claire's frustration.

'Just a bit longer, mo ghraidh, we're almost there.' Jamie kissed Claire's sweaty temple. 'Ye can do this.'

'Ten centimetres Claire.' The doctor finally announced well pass midnight. 'Prepare yourself to push, Claire.'

Claire screamed even louder as she pushed, feeling as if all her organs were going to be expulsed from her body alongside the baby, she pushed for a last time and then she heard it, a loud and strong cry who immediately made her cry too. ''Tis a wee lass, Claire.' The doctor announced, placing the baby on her chest. 'Beautiful and healthy.'

'Hello, sweetheart.' Claire said, with a broken voice. 'I can't believe you're finally here.'

'She's verra bonnie, Claire.' Jamie cried too, looking at his wife and child. 'Ye've been verra brave, mo chridhre.' Jamie kissed Claire again and then the baby's head.

'So, wee sister and I share birthday from now on.' Abby asked as Aunt Jenny drove the three sibling through the hospital.

'She was born after midnight.' Fergus explained to his sister. 'That means ye were born on different days.'

'Does that mean I dinna have to share my birthday cake with her?' Abby said again.

'No, what's even better, we will have two birthday cakes in two days in a row.' Fergus told Abby who cheered at the idea of two birthday cakes.

'Mam!' Kate screamed and run to Claire, sat on a chair, and hugged her. 'How are ye?'

'Well, tired, but I'm fine.' Claire answered as the other two children joined the hug. 

'We bring ye some of the cake we dinna eat yesterday.' Abby said. 'Fergus says there will be two cakes next year.'

'You are going to love it.' Claire said to Abby.

'Time to meet yer sister.' Jamie came, the sleepy baby on his arms, stopping to let Jenny coo at the baby.

'I told ye she would be a ruaidh, a brathair.' Jenny said to Jamie.

'She's really small.' Fergus said as Jamie passed the newborn to Claire.

'Well, she's only hours old.' Claire said as the baby yawned, still keeping her eyes closed.

'Why is she sleeping?' Abby said. ''Tis early.'

'Wee babies need to sleep a lot.' Kate answered Abby this time. 'I remember our teacher explaining it after she came back from have hers.'

'Aye, ye're right.' Jamie hugged his two elder daughters. 'Bairns need to sleep when they're so young.'

'Have ye decided on a name yet?' Jenny asked. 

'We have.' Jamie said. 'She's a wee miracle and we decided to name her Faith.'

'Beautiful name, a brathair.' Jenny said. 'And verra fittin'.'

'Just,' Claire took the word, 'I would like to change one of her middle names.'

'I baptise thee, Faith Bridget Louise, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit.' The priest poured the water on the three-month-old baby who soon protested loudly, needing to be calmed by her mother. The church looked beautiful as the sun illuminated the white decorations and flowers Claire and Jenny had chosen for the occasion. Family, friends from the clinic and the school and Louise's husband and sons were attending the service. The weather was warm as the family had their photos taken at the church door before drive to a nearby pub for a lunch and party. But Claire had something else to do before lunch time. She left Faith, finally sleeping on her pram, with Jamie and the children and walked alone through the cemetery behind the church. She finally found the brand new stone and laid a posy of the same white flowers from the decorations on it. 

'I know I'm really late Louise.' She started to talk to the stone. 'But you know what it's having a newborn at home. It's a girl, as you always said. St. Peter owes you those 50 pounds. Faith Bridget Louise, I wanted her to have a little remembrance of her godmother in Heaven. I miss you so much today, I know how happy you would be that you were right, and how much you would love Faith. I hope you're fine up there and enjoying this day as much as we are.' She kissed the stone before leave to be reunited with her family.


	10. 12 Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Claire's 50th Birthday

'Mam, why sometimes people think Marsali is my mam and ye're my Granny?' Six-year-old Willie asked at the parking of the local ASDA, while Claire and Marsali loaded the weekly shopping on the car. 

'No, that one is to heavy for you.' Claire told to heavily pregnant Marsali.

'Mam!' Willie asked again for his mother's attention. 

'Sorry, WIllie.' Claire said to her youngest child. 'What you were saying?'

'The lady with the dog, she thought Marsali was my Mam and ye were my Granny.' Willie explained. 'Why? It isna the first time.'

Marsali laughed, as she had laughed at the lady who had just talked with them at the entrance of the supermarket. 'Well,Willie, it's just...' Claire trying to find the words. 'It's more normal for a woman of Marsali's age to have a child as small as you than for someone of my age.'

'Why?' The little boy asked again, making Claire smile at him.

'I'll explain you one day, Willie. Now it's time to go home.' Claire strapped Willie on his sit and went to the driver's sit, Marsali already waiting next beside her. Claire looked at the mirror before start the car. 'Of course the lady thought you were Willie's grandmother.' She thought to herself, looking at the white streaks peppering her hair. 'You're old.' It was her birthday, her 50th birthday to boot, a 50-year-old soon-to-be- grandmother, and she was hyper-conscious about it. 

People said that the lighting doesn't strike twice at the same spot, but...It had been actually three times, Claire had gone through Faith's pregnancy with the thought it would be her one and only chance, but soon after her first birthday, she felt sick again and immediately went to a colleague at the clinic. Imagine her surprise at see her stomach bug was another baby, due at some point in the late Autumn. That had been Brianna, Bree for the family, who had been born just few weeks after her 40th birthday. And then was Willie. 'Like buses, you wait for an eternity and then three come on a row.' Murtagh had joked after the announcement of his arrival. He had been born when she was 43, almost 44, Fergus laughing at the fact he would have a brother seventeen years younger than him.

Claire parked the car at the driveway, soon been received by her two younger daughter's covered in paint. They had been helping Fergus, Jamie and Murtagh converting the garage on a living space for Fergus and Marsali before the baby was born. Jamie came out with sixteen-year-old Abby to help with the shopping. Lunch was a family affair, 19-year-old Kate bringing Rabbie, her boyfriend to it. 

'Och, We both had work hard this morning.' Jamie took Claire to their bedroom and locked the door behind him. 'What would ye think of a warm bath.' Jamie embraced Claire from behind and kissed her neck, Claire squirmed and laughed.

'Oh, that sounds nice.' Claire turn around and kissed her husband. 'I thought now I'm 50, your desire for me would wear off.'

'Och, never.' Jamie kissed Claire again. 'We'll be 100 years old and I would still wanting ye.' He squeezed her arse and kissed her again. 'Go and draw the water. I'll go on a second.' Claire left for the bathroom, Jamie waiting until she was off-sight to take his phone out of his jacket. 'Now! I'll keep yer mam entertained here for a wee bit.' He texted to Fergus downstairs.

'Jamie, are you coming?' Claire said from the bathroom as Jamie got his birthday surprise out of the wardrobe. 'The water is perfect.'

'I'm comin'' Jamie said, shedding his clothes on the way.

An hour passed and Claire, relaxed and satisfied left the bathroom on her fluffy robe, finding a box from an expensive designer shop on the bed, one from a shoe shop and a small one from a jewelry. 'What's all this?' She asked Jamie as he also came out of the toilet. 

'Och, part of my birthday surprise for ye.' Jamie kissed her. 'Get dressed, mo ghraidh.' He told Claire, going to get his best suit out of the wardrobe for himself.

'Oh, Jamie, this is too much.' Claire said looking at the new black satin dress and her new pumps. 'This is really too much, it must have cost you a fortune.'

'Only the best for my wife.' Jamie said, taking the jewelry box for himself and opening to show Claire a white golden heart pendant with light blue stones and matching earrings. 

'I know it's supposed to be a special milestone, but I think this is too much for just have dinner with Murtagh, the children and your sister.' Said Claire as Jamie drove her down the stairs, only to find the house full of guests- family, friends, coworkers and neighbours- all also dressed on party attires.

'Happy Birthday!' They shouted as Claire went red, but laughed at so many loved ones in the same room. The house was now decorated with balloons, banners and food enough for a regiment. A big board was covering the living room's fireplace with photos of Claire from childhood to this day and a big table was dedicated only to presents. Claire had one of her funniest nights, enjoying the dancing arranged on the garden, the food and above all the company, the guests staying until way past midnight. 

'Penny for your thoughts.' Jamie said, hugging Claire from behind as she looked at the photo board. It was almost two o'clock and finally the house was silent, all the children sleeping on their bedrooms, Murtagh drunkenly sleeping on the living room sofa. 

'Look at her.' Claire said of that old Christmas photo of her at 25, during her cancer treatment. 'She was so sure she was going to die. That those days were her last holidays.' 

Jamie tightened his hold on her. 'And yet, here ye are still. For my pleasure and happiness.' Jamie kissed her neck, making her smile and lay on him.

'It's feels like a lifetime ago.' Claire said. 'I wonder what she would think if she knew all what it lay ahead of her.'

'Any regrets, mo Sorcha?' 

'No, I couldn't ask for anything else.' Claire turn around and put her arms around Jamie's neck. 'I have you and our family. The children are happy and growing like weed. We have a grandchild coming. Are you aware that we'll be picking up a child and grandchild from school one day? I wonder what Willie's friends would think of it.'

'Och, Willie will be fine, and he already loves the bairn to pieces.' Jamie kissed Claire one more time. 'You're goin' to be the most beautiful grandmother on the school run, mo chridhe.'

'You weren't lying when you told me your desire for me wasn't wearing off.' Claire laughed, feeling his cock growing harder through his trousers.

'No' one bit.' Jamie said, playing with the zipper of the dress. 'Let's go upstairs, so I can love as you deserve.' Jamie took her hand, switched off the living room light and soon they were in bed, naked and savouring each other. 'Happy Birthday, mo ghraidh. Tha gaol agam ort.'

'I love you too, Jamie.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got enough support, I might try to think something about Bree and Willie.


End file.
